(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a bumper assembly for an automobile.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the automotive industry it is desirable to manufacture lightweight parts at a minimum cost. To accomplish this end with regard to the bumper art, manufacturers have designed various bumpers that are simple in design and include various structural reinforcements for providing additional deformation resistance.
A problem exists wherein prior bumpers require a standard reinforcement for supporting an elastomeric energy absorber. In other words, the prior art bumper assemblies are attached to a structure forming a part of the vehicle frame. This structure adds undesirable weight to the automobile. Also, prior art bumper structures include structural reinforcements which could not be adapted to be an integral part of the vehicle structure for supporting such structures as a hood latch or radiator mount, since those structural reinforcements of the prior art are not sufficiently rigid.
The instant invention solves the above problems by providing a lightweight mounting member adapted for being an integral part of the vehicle frame structure. The mounting member is constructed so as to provide maximum structural rigidity and deformation resistance.